


Mono

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mono is a "kissing disease". Who has Seth been kissing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mono

Jacob knocked softly on Seth’s bedroom door. There was no answer but he hadn’t expected any. Slowly pushing the door open he fought the wide grin at the sight that met him. Seth laid spread out on his bed, his mouth open slightly as he slept. The washcloth that had been on his forehead had slipped to the side and now lay on his pillow. 

“Poor kid…” Jacob thought shaking his head. He moved into the room, noting that it was much cleaner than usual. Scooting one of Seth’s legs over he straightened the blanket over the younger boy and then sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out he picked up the washcloth, rewetted it in the bowl of water that sat next to Seth’s bed and placed it on Seth’s forehead once more. He could still feel the intense heat coming from Seth’s forehead, much higher than what it should have been. 

Seth groaned and he swallowed, slowly blinking. “Jake…” He croaked. 

“Water?” Jacob questioned and Seth nodded lightly. Jacob picked up the empty glass on the nightstand and stood. “Be right back.” Leaving Seth’s room, Jacob went to the kitchen and got a glass of cold water, dropping a couple of ice cubes into it before he returned. 

Seth gratefully took a sip out of the straw Jacob offered him while the elder held the glass. He sighed when he was finished and let his head rest back against the pillow. His eyes closed as sleep threatened to consume him again. He didn’t want to sleep though, he was so sick of sleeping. 

“Mono kicking your butt huh?” Jacob questioned. Seth groaned and nodded again. “Well the leech doc thinks with our advanced healing you should be back on your feet in about another month. Mono is some nasty shit.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Seth said quietly. His throat hurt, it hurt to talk. 

“Well I have something I want to know,” Jacob stated. Seth raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t going to talk more than he had to. “Mono is a kissing disease, so they’ve told us in school. So Seth, who’ve you been kissing?” 

Seth’s eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheeks. He shook his head. He wouldn’t tell. 

“No?” Jacob sighed. “Guess I’ll just have to wait until you phase again.” 

Seth swallowed hard and painfully. “Why…?” 

“Why do I want to know?” Seth nodded. “Well… I guess I’m a little jealous. You see…” He leaned down so that his lips barely touched Seth’s. “The only one I want you kissing… is me.”


End file.
